Enough Is Enough
by Naru-Kit
Summary: What would happen if Naruto finally say's Enough with staying with his team, and what would one of then do, when they start having feeling for Naruto, and how for would he go to get Naruto. Yaoi NejiNaru
1. Chapter 1

Enough Is Enough

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it did, then I would kill Sakura (sorry Sakura fans, I just hate her).

Couples: NejiXNaruto one sided SasukeXNaruto

Warnings: This is a Yaoi fict, you have been warned. That means BoyXBoy love. If you don't like, then click the 'back button.'

Now on with the fict.

Chapter 1

Our favourite thirteen-year-old blond Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto, was walking to the Hokage Tower. Instead of going inside, Naruto climbed up the wall of the tower, then he climbed in the window.

Inside of the office, Naruto saw a blond haired women in her thirties (but she doesn't look like it because she placed a genjustu on herself), in the Hokage robes, sleeping on the desk. It was none other then the Godaime herself.

"You know, you're going to get yourself killed one of these days, Tsunade-baabaa." Naruto said in a neutral voice.

Tsunade woke up with a start, and glared at Naruto. She was about to yell at him for calling her "an old hag," but when she saw Naruto's said eyes. Her expression softened.

"What are you doing here brat? Don't you have a C class mission?"

Naruto's neutral expression broke, and he sat down with a sad sigh.

"Why do people still think that I'm useless?" Naruto asked in a sad voice. "What happened Naruto?" Tsunade asked him in a soft voice.

Naruto gave another sigh, and told Tsunade what happened.

Flashback

Naruto, like always was waiting for his late sensei with his teammates, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

With a "Poof" their late sensei, Hatake Kakashi arrived. "Yo. Sorry I'm late. I saw a drowning fish, so I had to save it by bring it on the shore bank."

"LIER," yelled Naruto and Sakura together.

"We have a mission today; it's a C class one." Kakashi started to tell before he got interrupted by out favourite loud mouth.

"Yoshi, I'm going to show everyone that I'm better then Sasuke-teme." Naruto yelled, with his fist in the air.

"Shut up Naruto. You will never be able to beat Sasuke-kun. You're just a dead-last, that will never be able to do anything," Sakura yelled while punching Naruto on the head.

Naruto didn't show it, but Sakura's words hurt a lot. To cover up his hurt, Naruto put on his foxy grin, and laughed while saying, "ahhh, don't be so mean Sakura-chan."

"That's enough you two," Kakashi said with a sigh. "What was I saying? Oh yeah. Our mission is a simple C class mission. All we have to do is bring a scroll to the fire lord. It's a simple mission, so we don't need everyone with us. So its just going to be me, Sakura and Sasuke."

"Why am I not going," Naruto asked in a sad and angry voice.

"You're not going Naruto, because you're to loud, and your outfit screams "Kill Me." Even if it is a simple C class mission, there are going to be bandits. So we can't show our selves, and if you are with us, then we can't do that," Kakashi says in a lecture voice.

"I see. Well it's nice to finally know how you feel about me." Naruto said in a hurt voice and left.

End Flashback

"After that, I went to the Hokage Monument, and I slept there. I came here right when I woke up," Naruto finished saying.

"Then that means that you haven't eaten in almost a day," Tsunade asked in shock.

At Naruto's nod, Tsunade stood up and beckoned Naruto to follow her, and they left the Hokage Tower.

Well that was the end of my first chapter. Please review. All of the flamers will be the fuel to roasting Sakura. So please no Flamers.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Enough Is Enough

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it did, then I would kill Sakura (sorry Sakura fans, I just hate her).

Couples: NejiXNaruto one sided SasukeXNaruto

Warnings: This is a Yaoi fict, you have been warned. That means BoyXBoy love. If you don't like, then click the 'back button.'

Now on with the fict.

Chapter 2

After Tsunade got back from having lunch with Naruto, she summoned Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Iruka and Shikamaru, to her office, and told them what Naruto told her.

"So…..What should we do? Because I DON'T want to leave Naruto in a team that doesn't care about him. I want him to have fun with his life, and be loved. He already didn't get any of that with this village, and now team 7. So does any one have any idea's as for what we should do?" Tsunade asked with anger and sadness in her voice.

With a sigh and a mutter of "troublesome," Shikamaru put his hand up. "Why don't you just make him a chuunin, because his power and level is that of a chuunin's, and he can work with me?"

"I want to Shikamaru, but the council won't let me," Tsunade told them in a sad voice.

"Then why don't we switch teams?" Iruka asked.

"That's a good idea, Iruka." Tsunade said in a happy voice. "Well, what team should he be put into?"

When Shikamaru saw that everyone was looking at him for the answer, he gave another sigh and a mutter of "troublesome," before answering. "Well, we should put in team 10, because they already have great teamwork. We should put……um….that girl with buns-"

"TenTen"

"Yes, TenTen. Arigato Iruka-sensei. In my old team, because she can teach Ino some weaponry and they can practice on Chouji when he's in his multi-size, so that can make him faster. Then we can put Naruto, Lee and the other Hyuuga with Gai-san in team 11, because all three of them are powerful on their own, but if you put them in a team together with Gai-san, then they will be unbeatable, and they already have worked together before, so they already completely trust each other."

"You know what. Your right Shikamaru." Tsunade answered with a smile on her face. "Does everyone agree with Shikamaru?" When she got nods and "yeses" from everyone, Tsunade's smile turned even bigger.

"Alright then, it's settled. Naruto will be switch in team 11, and TenTen will be switch to team 8. Tomorrow, I will tell everyone of the switch. You are all dismissed." With that, everyone left.

'Tomorrow is going to be the birth of a happer day, I can just feel it." Tsunade thought with a soft smile, and she was right. Tomorrow is going to be a better day, but with this better day, something bad was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Enough Is Enough

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it did, then I would kill Sakura (sorry Sakura fans, I just hate her).

Couples: NejiXNaruto one sided SasukeXNaruto

Warnings: This is a Yaoi fict, you have been warned. That means BoyXBoy love. If you don't like, then click the 'back button.'

Now on with the fict.

Chapter 3

The next day, Kakashi's, Asuma's, Gai's, and Kurenai's teams, with Iruka went to the Hokage office.

"I summoned you all here because I found out that not all teams have teamwork and they don't care about everyone on the team." Tsunade started to talk. "So I'm going to be switching some of the teams up."

"What"

"Why?"

"Which teams?"

"Arf"

"SHUTUP," Tsunade yelled. When she saw that everyone shut up, she started to talk again. "Team 10 is going to stay the same, TenTen is going to go in team 8, and Uzumaki Naruto is going into team 11."

"Maa……why are you putting Naruto in a different team Hokage-same?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm putting Naruto in a different team, Hatake-san, because you, Uchiha-san and Haruno-san don't care about him. Three days ago, you went on a mission and you didn't bring Naruto with you. That's why. Oh and one more thing, Haruno-san."

"Yes Tsunade-sensei"

"You are no longer a student of mine. Asuma, Gai, Iruka and Hatake-san, please sign the forms for the switch."

After they signed the forms, they were all dismissed.

**At training ground eleven**

"Naruto-kun, I was told that you were trained by both Tsunade-sama and Jiriya-sams," told Gai.

"Yes I was Gai-sensei," answered Naruto.

"Alright then, let's train."

"Yoshi," Lee yelled


	4. Chapter 4

Enough Is Enough

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it did, then I would kill Sakura (sorry Sakura fans, I just hate her).

Couples: NejiXNaruto one sided SasukeXNaruto

Warnings: This is a Yaoi fict, you have been warned. That means BoyXBoy love. If you don't like, then click the 'back button.' There is a rape scene in this chapter.

Now on with the fict.

Chapter 4

**Two weeks later**

**  
**It has been two weeks since Naruto had been put in team eleven, and like Shikamaru said, they had become unbeatable in their entire missions and they have great teamwork as well. Naruto, Lee and Neji had just finished their training.

"Well, I'm going. Ja Naruto-kun, Neji-kun."

"See ya Lee," Yelled Naruto.

"Ja, Lee" Neji said as well.

With that, Rock Lee left. "Naruto, do you want to go for a walk with me," asked Neji with a blush on his cheeks.

With a blush of his own, Naruto agreed.

Deep in the woods, Naruto and Neji were sitting by a waterfall.

'I have to tell him. I just can't hide it any more.' Neji thought while staring at Naruto with a soft smile on his face, Naruto answered. "I love you to Neji."

With that, they both leaned in for a kiss. It was shy at first, but it turned passionate.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, they were being watched be none other then Uchiha Sasuke. With a glare, Sasuke turned away, but not before muttering "Naruto is mine, and he will be, even if I have to force him to." With that said, Sasuke left.

"Naruto-kun, Neji-kun, um….. am I interrupting something?" Lee asked with a giant grin on his face.

Naruto and Neji pulled away with a blush on their faces.

"What do you want Lee?" asked Neji in a mad voice.

"Hahahahaha Gai-sensei told me to get you two, because we have a mission," explained Lee.

"Okay Lee, we're coming," told Naruto.

(Warning rape scene coming up, Warning)

After the mission, Naruto said goodbye to Neji (with a kiss), Lee and Gai, and went home. When Naruto got inside his apartment, he got slammed into the closed door. The next thing that Naruto knew was that lips were on his. When Naruto was able to pull way, he relies that Uchiha Sasuke was in front of him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Asked Naruto in a scared voice, because of the look in the Uchiha's eyes.

"I'm making you mine Naruto," Sasuke said in a dark voice, which made Naruto even more scared. Sasuke then put his hands in a seal and then said "you are going to be mine Naruto. Puppet control no justu."Lame I know, but it's the best that I can think of. Next thing that Naruto knew was that he didn't have any control over his body any more.

"What did you do to me Sasuke," Naruto asked in an even more scared voice. "I told you Naruto, I'm taking what is mine, even if it is by doing this, before that blasted Hyuuga can," answered Sasuke.

With that said, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and stared pulling him to Naruto's bedroom. Naruto tried with all his might to move his body, but he couldn't. The next thing that Naruto knew was that he was on his back on his bed, with Sasuke sitting on top of him.

"Your mine Naruto, because I bet that blasted Hyuuga doesn't want someone that is used. So all you have is me." With that said, Sasuke lend down and captured Naruto's lips in a heated kiss. When he was kissing Naruto, Sasuke's hands unbuttoned Naruto's top, and slid it off and threw it on the floor.

Then Sasuke moved down to Naruto's neck and started to suck and bite on it. Against Naruto's will for knowing that this wasn't right, he started to moan.

When Sasuke was satisfied about his mark on Naruto's neck, he started going south. When Sasuke got to one of Naruto's nipples, he started sucking, pulling and biting on it. "Sasuke, please, stop," asked Naruto with tears falling down his face. "No, I told you that I'm taking what's mine," answered Sasuke. After treating Naruto's other nipple with the same treatment as the first, he moved down until he was facing Naruto's member. With a flick of his hand, Sasuke had Naruto necked, and as well as himself. "Please Sasuke, don't," asked the crying Naruto. "Shut up Naruto."

With that said, Sasuke slammed into Naruto without preparing him first. "AHHHHHHH," screamed Naruto in pain. When Sasuke was all the way inside of Naruto, Sasuke started slamming into Naruto faster and harder then the first time. "Ahhh, you're so fucking tight Naruto," Sasuke moan out while he started slamming into Naruto even faster and harder. With a cry of "Naruto" and "fuck," Sasuke came inside of the crying Kitsune.

Sasuke fall on top of Naruto, breathing deeply. With a force kiss on Naruto's swollen lips, Sasuke stood up and got dressed. Sasuke stopped when he was at the window, and turned to Naruto with a smirk on his face. "I told you Naruto, I ALWAYS get what I want." With that said, Sasuke put his hands in a seal and said "Kai" and left.

When Sasuke left, Naruto rolled into a ball with a whimper and cried himself to sleep.

Well what do you think, don't be mad at me if you didn't like Sasuke like that, but sometimes I just hate him (Don't be mad at be Sasuke fans) and other times I love him. If you want me to continue, then tell me so in you review.

Arigato minna-san (?)

Please no flamers

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Enough Is Enough

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it did, then I would kill Sakura (sorry Sakura fans, I just hate her).

Couples: NejiXNaruto one sided SasukeXNaruto

Warnings: This is a Yaoi fict, you have been warned. That means BoyXBoy love. If you don't like, then click the 'back button.'

Now, on with the fict

_Chapter 5_

Late that night, a tall dark figure made his/her way into Konoha. Once in, they made their way thru the village to a place that they wanted to go to. The figure stopped when they arrived in front of an apartment building. All of a sudden they disappeared and reappeared outside of one of the homes in that building. They opened the window and made their way inside, and he/she (you can't tell its gender because it's to dark to tell) looked at the figure in a ball on the bed. All of the sudden the moon came out from behind of the clouds and a ray of light lands inside of the room and everything in it. When a ray of light landed on the standing person, you could tell that they were a male in his early teens with blood red hair, icy green eyes and a kanji on his forehead that reads "love'. (I bet that everyone now knows who it is and if you don't then you need to read more of the series -)

The figure looks down on the bed and smiled when he saw blond hair sticking out of the covers. The figure raises one of his hands, and a ball of sand came out and circled both him and the figure on the bed. When the sand disappeared, the room was empty of all human life.

_(Break)_

The next day, Neji, Lee and Gai went to Naruto's house because he never came to training and he never misses a day of training before, not even if he was sick.

"I wonder what's up with Naruto-kun, he never misses training and missions before," Rock Lee thought out load.

"I don't know my beautiful student," Gai yelled out load while going into his much poise.

While Lee and Gai went on about the flaming spirit of youth, Neji stayed silent but he was really worried about his boyfriend because he had a feeling that something wasn't quite right.

When they got to Naruto's house, they knocked on his door and waited a couple of minutes, but there were no sounds from inside. The three of them looked at each other with uneasiness and Lee knocked on the door again, but still there were no sounds. Neji moved closer to the door and called out to Naruto, "Naru-kun, are you there. It's Gai-sensei, Lee and me, Neji. Open up." But there were still no sounds from inside.

Gai put his hand on the door handle to see if the door was unlocked, and luckily for them it was. (Naruto's door can't lock any more because of all of the brake inns when he was younger) The three of them looked at each other again, and then they walked in.

"Lee you check the kitchen, Neji you check the bedroom and I'll check the rest of the house," Gai told his two students with all seriousness and when they nodded their heads they went to where Gai told them to check.

When Neji went into Naruto's bedroom, he saw that they room was empty. When he walked closer to the bed, he notices there was blood on the bed and that the window was open. He looked more around the room with uneasiness starting to grow, but he didn't see anything. When Neji looked at the ground, he saw there was sand there and there was some on the bed as well.

'Gaara, Gaara was here and he took MY Naru-chan. I'm going to kill him if he hurt him.' Neji thought with a glare, and then he walked out of the room to inform Gai and Lee of his findings.

_(Break)_

An hour later, all of the teams with their senseis, Iruka, Jiraiya, and Shikamaru were all in the Hokage office and most of them where thinking 'why am I here.'

"I bet most of you are wondering why you are all here," Tsunade said when she walked in the room with a serious and gloom look on her face. "The reason is that because Uzumaki Naruto has been kidnapped last night, and we think it was Subaku Gaara that kidnapped him." When Tsunade finished explaining everyone had worry on there faces, all except for Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura had a smile on her face and Sasuke…well you can't tell what he was feeling or thinking.

Tsunade put her chin in her hands and glared at both Sakura and Sasuke and started talking again. "I want all of you to go to the sands and get Naruto back, this is a B class mission and failure is not an option. Is that all clear."

When everyone said "Yes Hokage-same," Tsunade started to talk again. "I want you Jiraiya, Iruka and Shikamaru to go with them as well." When they nodded their heads, Tsunade dismissed everyone with a wave of her hand.

When everyone was gone, Tsunade put her head in her hands, and with a waving sigh, she looked out of her window with tears falling down her face. "Please be all right Naruto," and with another sigh, Tsunade put her head down on her desk and went to sleep.

_(Break)_

The group was walking in the desert in the sand country quietly, well mostly if Sakura would stop complaining every minute.

"Gahhh, will you shut up you fucking bitch. I'm tired of hearing you complaining every minute." Kiba growled out with yakking on his hair.

"What did you just call me dog-breath," Sakura yelled back at Kiba in her screeching voice. (Don't kill me Sakura fans, I just hate her so much)

"You heard me Bitc-" Kiba started to say but Jiraiya slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Will you two just shut the hell up," Jiraiya growled out with a force glare that made everyone one wince and back off (all except for Neji, Shino and Sasuke)

After that incident, the rest of the journeys to the Sands were all in quite.

_(Break)_

Yes I know that was a really short chapter but I made it that way on propose, because I want you all to tell me if I should make Gaara to be like Sasuke or should he be a brother figure to Naruto and help him out and to be really really protective of little Naru-chan. I even want you reviewers to tell me if I should put Itachi in this story and what roll you want him to have.

I promise that I will make the next chapter to be long, and please please review, gives the readers the all mighty puppy dog look, and please no flames. I'll say it again that the next chapter will be really long, so no one has to worry about that.

R&R minna-san

Ja ne for now

Oh ya, I'm trying to work on chibbi Kitsune but I'm in a writers block and I would love it if you readers can help me, arigato minna-san (sign I'm so lonely, I'm all by myself, oh well) waves to everyone, bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Enough Is Enough

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it did, then I would kill Sakura (sorry Sakura fans, I just hate her).

Couples: NejiXNaruto one sided SasukeXNaruto

Warnings: This is a Yaoi fict, you have been warned. That means BoyXBoy love. If you don't like, then click the 'back button.' I want to thank all of the people that had reviewed and most of you want to have Gaara to be a brotherly figure to Naru-chan, so I'm going to make him one. Thanks again everyone for reviewing.

Now, on with the fict

Chapter 6

**Suna, Gaara's, Tamari's and Kankuro's house**

Tamari was sitting on her couch in the living room with Naruto's head on her lap while she was playing with his hair. Tamari looked down at Naruto who was asleep and remembered when Gaara brought him here and she remembered what the three of them were told by Naruto when he woke up. While remembering what had happened to Naruto, Tamari felt her anger starting to build up. '_I can't believe that blasted Uchiha did that to my little brother_ (after Naruto defeated Gaara, Gaara and his two siblings got to know Naruto and all three of them adopted Naruto as their little brother), _when I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him. Well I will if I get to him before Gaara and Kankuro does…well more Gaara then Kankuro_.' Tamari gave a sad sigh and looked up when she heard the door open and in walked her two other little brothers.

"Leaf nins are in the desert and are heading this way," Gaara said in a neutral voice, but Tamari and Kankuro could tell that there was some rage underneath it.

"Gaara and myself think that they are here to get Naruto-kun," Kankuro explained in a angry voice.

"Well it's not like they are going to get him if I…um I mean if we have any say to it," Tamari said. When Tamari said that, the other two gave a nod.

"The Uchiha, his team, and all the other rookie teams with their senseis are the ones that are coming," explained Gaara.

Tamari and Kankuro were about to say something to that when they heard a small voice ask "is Neji with them?"

Everyone looked at him when he said that and sat up from Tamari's lap. Tamari gave a smile to Naruto and asked "how are you feeling Naru-chan?"

"I'm fine Tamari-nee" Naruto said back with a small smile. After Naruto said that, he looked at Gaara, waiting for him to answer his question. Gaara moved closer to his older sister and his adopted younger brother and sat beside Naruto.

"Yes he is. Why do you asked?" Gaara asked.

Naruto gave a blush and mumbled something under his breath. Kankuro moved and sat in front of the three of them and gave a look to Tamari and Gaara before he gave a laugh and said, "What was that Naruto?"

Naruto gave a deep breath and looked down at his lap before he answered in a small voice, but loud enough for Tamari, Gaara and Kankuro to hear him, "because he's my boyfriend."

The other looked at Naruto with a shocked look before Gaara gave a laugh and pulled Naruto into his arms (yes I know that Gaara is OOC, but the reason is that Gaara changed after he got defeated by Naruto in the chuunin exam and he thinks of Naruto as his little brother) and said, "I knew that you two would get together one of these day's." When Gaara said that, Tamari and Kankuro gave a nod of agreement and a smile. Naruto gave them a true smile before he snuggled up in Gaara's arms.

**Outside of the Suna gates**

The Konoha nins where standing outside of the gates to Sunagakure village and waited while Jiraiya talked to the nins that were guarding the gates before they could go in. A minute later, Jiraiya walked up to them with a smile and waved to them to follow him, before he walked threw the gates into the ninja village with the others following him.

"We have to go talk to the Kazekage before we can get Naruto," Jiraiya said. The others gave a nod but Neji was starting to get impatient for being so close to getting HIS Naruto back after so long of him being gone but yet he couldn't get him back. Lee looked back at his teammate and he slowed down so that he was walking right beside Neji.

"Neji-kun, Naruto will be just fine. We will get him back soon." Lee said with a smile and gave a thumbs up at Neji who looked at him and gave a small smile back and gave a nod, "your right Lee, thanks."

"You're welcome Neji-kun"

Right at that point, the teams made it to the Kazekage's office and they walked in after Asuma knocked on the door. After Jiraiya explained to the Kazekage about what had happened, they were let to wonder around the village to get Naruto back and they were even told were Gaara, Tamari and Kankuro lives.

After a while of walking, the team found the house that they were looking for and Iruka gave the door a knock and they waiting for it to open. A minute later, the door opened to show Kankuro, who let them in, but when Sasuke was about to walk threw. Kankuro punched him in the face. Sakura gave a shriek of "Sasuke-kun" and ran to him while everyone else got in their battle stances. "You are not aloud in here Uchiha" Kankuro said with a glare, but when his eyes landed on Neji he gave him a small smile and nodded his head inside and said "Naruto is inside, you can go in," with a wink if his eye.

Kankuro walked in after Neji and the others followed. When Neji walked into the living room, he saw Naruto sitting in Gaara's arms. He was about to glare at him when Naruto launch himself in Neji's arms.

"Its sooooo good to see you again Neji-kun," Naruto said with a smile which made Neji smile back at him and tighten his arms around Naruto's waist. "It's good to see you to Naru-kun, but are you all right, did Gaara hurt you?" asked Neji in a worried voice. Naruto shook is head and lead Neji over to the couch and sat him beside Tamari.

At that moment, Kankuro and the others walked in. When Sasuke walked in, both Tamari and Gaara stood up and glared at him looking like they were about to kill him…which they were.

"Naruto" were the shouts that came from everyone but Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru and  
Shino, but Shika and Shino gave Naruto a nod of their heads and a smile (but you couldn't see Shino's smile because of his coaler). Everyone…..well most of everyone was asking Naruto question after question which was starting to get on Gaara's nerves so he shouted "SHUTUP" to get everyone to shut up….which worked because everyone close their mouths.

After a minute of silence, Jiraiya gave a cough and looked at Gaara and asked the question that was going threw everyones minds…..well most of everyone, Sasuke and Sakura wasn't thinking that because they just don't care about Naruto what so ever. "So Gaara, why did you take Naruto from Konoha no Sato?" when Jiraiya asked that, everyone turned their attention to Gaara waiting for an answer.

Gaara answered Jiraiya's question without stopping glaring at Sasuke, "I took him because I could feel that something was wrong with him." When everyone heard that, they looked at each other and Shino asked "and that was?"

"That blasted Uchiha can answer that for you" Tamari said while glaring daggers at Sasuke that could make even Uchiha Itachi sweet. When Tamari said that, everyone looked at Sasuke waiting for an answer which wasn't granted to them by the silent Uchiha. When they didn't get an answer, Kiba looked at the Sand siblings and ask "Why don't you tell us because it looks like Uchiha over there isn't going to tell us?" when Kiba asked that, everyone gave a nod of their heads agreeing with Kiba.

Tamari looked at her two younger brothers, who nodded their heads, but then they looked over at Naruto who had his head on Neji's chest and he had his arms around Naruto's waist. When everyone saw them like that, all of their eyes went wide, but Lee had a huge and I mean HUGE grin on his face and Sasuke was glaring at Neji with jealousy in his eyes. "Naru-chan, do you want us to tell them or do you want to tell them because I think that they should know," Tamari ask in a sisterly voice and a smile on her face at seeing Naruto and Neji like that. When Naruto heard Tamari ask that, he gave a nod of his head telling her that they could tell them.

When Tamari saw that, she gave a nod of her head and looked at Kankuro and Gaara asking a silent question, which they nodded their heads at her which answered her question because she gave a sigh and turned to the leaf nins who were waiting patently. Tamari turned to the leaf nins and took a deep breath before telling them about what happened and when she was telling them, Kankuro, Gaara and her were glaring at Sasuke.

"The thing that happened to Naruto was that….that blasted Uchiha over there raped him," when everyone heard that, they all had different expressions on their faces, but most of them looked ready to kill a cretin Uchiha.

_(Break)_

Well that's chapter six. I wonder what's going to happen to Sasuke, hehehehe aren't I evil by leaving you guys like that hehehe. Thanks everyone that had reviewed my stories, I love you all gives everyone a hug. Well until next time and please

RXR

Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

Enough Is Enough

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm sorry everyone that its taking me so long to update my stories, but the reason is that I have been really busy with school and all that cries. I know it still doesn't explain it all, but I am really sorry. I re-read all of the reviews for this story, and I found out that a lot of you want Itachi in it, and to be a brotherly figure to Naru-chan, so I decided 'why not', so I'm going to put him in and please till me if you like it or not. Thanks goes to all of my reader's who read and reviews these, so here is the next chapter for all of you.

I want to apologize right now for the language; it's because my computer is being a bitch and deleted more then half of my things, so right now I'm in a really bad mood, so Arigato mina-san right now for it.

Couples: NejiXNaruto, one sided SasukeXNaruto, and GaaraX?(I'm not going to tell you right now, you just have to wait, but it's going to be with someone that no one will ever think him with, and it's going to tell later in this chapter)

Warnings: This is a Yaoi fict, there are mentions of rape and adult language, and you have been warned. That means BoyXBoy love. If you don't like, then click the 'back button.'

Now, on this the story

Chapter 7

"_The thing that happened to Naruto was that, .that blasted Uchiha over there raped him," when everyone heard that, they all had different expressions on their faces, but most of them looked ready to kill a cretin Uchiha. _

The Sand Siblings House

Everyone was quiet after what they heard from Tamari, the quiet however was broken when a growl was heard from the couch. Everyone turn to see an angry…no…enrage Hyuuga with his Byakugan activated and looking about ready to kill someone. Naruto wraps his arms around his lover right before he could jump of the couch and kill Sasuke.

"You fucking bastard, I'm going to fucking kill you for what you did." Neji growled as he tries to get his younger lover to let go so he could kill Sasuke.

Sakura gasps when she heard what happened before glaring at the sand siblings, "You're lying, Sasuke-kun would never do that. Naruto was probably the one that tried to rape Sasuke-kun" yelled Sakura before she was covered in bugs and sand from the neck down.

"You fucking bitch, Naruto would never do that, I'm going to kill you for thinking that he would," growled an insane tankui (I think that how you spell raccoon, if not then please tell me) as he starts to close his fist before a hand lands on his shoulder, which made everyone look at who it belongs to. They finds out it was none other then Uchiha Itachi who's hand is on Gaara's shoulder. All of the leaf nin's eyes went wide, before Sasuke yelled as he charges the older Uchiha, but was stop as Naruto puts himself in between them.

Everyone got out of their shock at the same time as they yells "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NARUTO, AND WHY IS HE HERE, HE'S A S-RANK MISSING NIN" as they all got in their battle stances with kunai's out. Tamari whistled to get their attention, "Its ok, Itachi isn't the bad guy; he's actually a good and INNOCENT person."

Everyone look at Tamari like she was crazy, but before anyone could do or say anything, Sasuke charged at Itachi with his Sharingan activated and with a kunai in his hands. Before Sasuke could take another step, sand wraps it self around him, holding him in place. Gaara glared at Sasuke as he step in front of Itachi, "You are not going to touch him Uchiha," he says as the sand tightens around the younger Uchiha, but before Gaara could kill Sasuke, Itachi put his hand on his shoulder again to stop him.

"Its ok Gaa-kun, I knew that he would hate me and wants to kill me because of what I did and didn't do. So put your sand away and I'll explain."

Gaara nods his head as the sand moves off of Sasuke and disappears. Before Sasuke could try to attack Itachi again, Shikamaru use his Kage man no justu to freeze him. "So troublesome, now that Uchiha can't do anything. Can you explain why you said he was innocent? Troublesome," Shikamaru lumped into a chair after he said that, making Sasuke slump onto the ground. All three sand siblings and Neji smirk at that as Itachi starts to explain.

"It started with the clan massacre. I wasn't the one that did it; it was Orohimaru who did it. He teamed up with the Akatsuki and killed everyone. At that time, I was coming back from a mission and I saw Orohimaru kill mother and father. I attacked him but then I heard you coming Sasuke. Orohimaru left and I told you it was me that killed everyone because I didn't want you to go after him, because I knew you would be killed. I went to join the Akatsuki to find out the reason why they helped him and to kill them all. That is the truth, the only one that knew it was Sarutobi-sama."

As he said all that, everyone but the three sand siblings, Jiraiya and Naruto were all shocked. The three sand siblings and Naruto looks at each other, then at Itachi, and they all shrugs before he looks at the others as Naruto moves to sit on Neji's lap. Neji wraps his arms around the blond ninja as he looks to him. "Is what he said true Naruto?"

Naruto turns to look at Neji before he see's that everyone was staring at him, waiting for his answer. Naruto sweat drops as he rubs his neck. "Well yes, everything that Ita-kun said is true. Only old-man Sarutobi and the older ninja's know about the truth."

Jiraiya look over to Naruto with narrow eyes, "how do you know about that Naruto?"

Naruto and Itachi roll their eyes, but Itachi was the one that answered it. "Naru-kun knows, because I was the one that mostly took care of him when he was little, and we were best friends then as well and we still are now."

Everyone's eyes widen at that, even more then before, as there was a deadly silence in the room as no ones speaks. Tamari nudge both Gaara and Naruto, who nods as they stand up. Naruto takes Neji's hand and pulls him out of the room, and Gaara does the same with Itachi. Everyone watched them go before Shino goes to speak.

"Where are they going?"

Kankuro smirks as he looks at the door, "well Naru-kun and Neji are going to Naruto's room, and Gaara and Itachi are going to Gaara's room."

Everyone blinks as they looks at him and asks at the same time. "Why?"

Lee shook his head with a sigh, "because Naruto-kun and Neji-kun is a couple, and I bet that Gaara-san and Itachi-san is a couple as well."

Everyone, minus, Gai, Sasuke and the two sand siblings look at Lee with wide eyes, "WHAT!" The ones that didn't yell all covered their ears, before Tamari yells over them. "SHUT UP!" She took a deep breath as everyone listened to her before she goes to talk. "Yes, Naruto and Neji has been a couple for a week, and Gaara and Itachi has been a couple for over 3 months. Does anyone else have any questions?" When everyone shook their head, Tamari sighs in relief as she looks at everyone. "Good, Kankuro here will show you all to your rooms for the night."

"What! Why me?"

"Because I said so, now do it Kankuro." Tamari said with a glare.

Kankuro shivers as he nods his head, "fine, but first can we make Uchiha over there pay for what he did to our little kitsune brother?"

Tamari look over with a smirk, "of course, who wants to help us?" Everyone, minus Sakura and the sensei (but not Iruka and Jiraiya raise their hands that they want to help. Both sand siblings smirk as they nod their heads and moves closer to Sasuke.

(Break)

Well that was chapter 7; sorry it took so long, but I had exams, writers block as well my computer was being a piss of shit. I know that's not those aren't good reason, but I am really sorry.

Gomen nasi mina-sans (bows)

Well please review and I'll try to update my other ficts sooner. If anyone has any idea's on what should happen to Sasuke, then please tell me and I'll use the best one or ones. Sorry about the shortness, but I didn't know what should happen to Sasuke, and as for the next chapter. Well there's going to be a lemon between Gaara and Itachi and just some sweet things with Naruto and Neji.

R&R

Ja ne


End file.
